Inexplicable
by Annbones
Summary: La Dra. Brennan tiene una duda... Podrá resolverla?


Buenas! El sábado recibí la visita de mi prima, y la noticia de su embarazo de mellizos. Estuvimos hablando del shock que fue para ella el embarazo múltiple, y me imaginé perfectamente a Brennan así de incrédula, y con todas esas cosas que traen estas novedades.

Dedicado a la futura mamá, el futuro papá y los dos angelitos.

Aclaración: Ya todos saben que Bones no me pertenece, pero igual... Bones no es mío, snif, snif... Sólo escribo porque mi musa es muy exigente y cuando me dice "tú callate y escribe", bueno, que le voy a hacer ;) Así que ya saben, si les gustó le agradecen a ella, y si no, le tiran los tomates a ella.

**Inexplicable**

La Dra. Brennan estaba pensando. Y cuando esta mujer pensaba, era algo serio. Normalmente no se permitía dedicar tanto tiempo a pensar las cosas, pero es que no lo necesitaba.

En este caso sí lo necesitaba y mucho. Tenía que ponderar uno por uno todos los hechos y situaciones ocurridos para llegar al interrogante que tenía en estos momentos.

Todo estaba dado vuelta, todo su mundo patas arriba. Toda ella también. Todo en relación con él había cambiado. Y sabía que lo que aún no había cambiado, lo haría pronto, muy pronto, y ya no terminaría nunca.

Y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Estaba embarazada. Ella. La Dra. Temperance Brennan, la mejor antropóloga forense de los Estados Unidos, la niña abandonada por sus padres y por su hermano, la escritora de best – sellers.

Y no sólo eso.

Estaba embarazada de él. De Seeley Joseph Booth. Del hombre que hacía unos años no había vacilado en llamar prácticamente estúpido en su primer caso, y con el cual ahora trabajaba en tan estrecha colaboración que todos suponían que eran pareja.

Y no acababa allí.

Estaba embarazada después de sólo una vez de tener relaciones sin protección con él. No le había avisado que no estaba tomando la píldora, en realidad casi no habían hablado esa noche. Siendo compañeros, habían desarrollado una comunicación totalmente diferente a lo conocido.

A veces no podían entenderse ni siquiera hablando durante horas.

Y otras veces, como esa noche, no les hacían falta palabras. Al menos por su parte, si hubiera tenido que decir algo, no sabría qué. El diccionario le era insuficiente para todo aquello.

En el primer momento, casi no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Todo lo que había pasado.

El caso en el que estaban trabajando, el enfrentamiento de Booth con su antiguo compañero francotirador, la muerte de Vincent… Ese era el punto de inflexión. En ese momento, había descubierto cuanto podía doler el hecho de sentir, el no ser inmune. Había llorado cómo no recordaba en su vida.

Las pocas semanas transcurridas (apenas tres) no les habían dado el tiempo suficiente para aclarar todo.

Por eso el día que le dio la noticia (el día del nacimiento del bebé de Angela y Hodgins) fue impremeditado. No estaba lista para decírselo en ese momento, pero fue el hecho de verlo feliz por sus amigos, y la demoledora frase "un bebé siempre es una buena noticia" lo que le hizo decidirse, y es que sí era una buena noticia tenía que compartírsela, no podía guardarla.

Y allí estaban ahora, varios meses después.

Continuaban trabajando juntos, aunque ya no en el campo (porque él era excesivamente sobreprotector, sólo estaba embarazada, no inválida). Continuaban con su rutina de desayunar en el Diner, cenar comida thai, ver a Parker los fines de semana, y por supuesto, discutir.

Y no sólo por los casos o por sus opuestas formas de ver la vida. Ahora también era sobre vivir o no juntos, casarse (gran tema), el nombre del bebé, el apellido del bebé (primer gran tema), el color de la habitación, la crianza, el hecho de que él insistiera en hablarle a su estómago desde el primer día por más que le aclarara que el bebé aún no podía oír… y muchas otras cosas más.

Además de eso, a sus discusiones se sumaba su nueva susceptibilidad, culpa de las hormonas, por la cual estaba más emocional de lo que era común en ella, más sensible, más propensa a cambios de humor tan repentinos como violentos.

Le molestaban los comentarios trillados, aunque cargados de buena intención, que sus compañeros hacían sobre su embarazo, como decirle que tenía que cuidarse (excesivamente a su juicio), o que tenía que comer por dos.

Y todo esto sin incluir las cuestiones físicas.

Las náuseas, los mareos, los vómitos y el cansancio que habían hecho que pasara los tres primeros meses más en cama que levantada, a dieta de enferma prácticamente.

La sensibilidad en los pechos que hacía que la ropa interior se sintiera como papel de lija. El aumento de peso, el ver sus caderas expandiéndose y cómo hasta los vestidos más amplios le quedaban mucho más cortos a medida que el tamaño de su vientre aumentaba era algo a lo que no podía terminar de acostumbrarse aún.

Y claro, los miedos sobre el futuro.

Sobre la salud del bebé, porque al ser científica podía decir con exactitud que enfermedades tenía probabilidades de tener y en qué porcentaje, dada su no-planeada concepción.

Sobre la relación con Booth, dado todo lo que aún discutían, aún sabiendo que lo quería y que él la quería a ella.

Su miedo a no ser una buena madre, a no saber criar bien a su hijo. El miedo de no saber enseñarle a querer, y que por eso (o por algún otro error) su hijo no la quisiera.

Haciendo un balance imparcial de la situación, era bastante complicada.

Y sin embargo…

Cada mañana se despertaba con una sonrisa. El hombre a su lado le daba un beso primero a ella y luego a su vientre, y a pesar de lo que le costaba levantarse de la cama lo hacía también sonriendo.

Sonriendo se colocaba la ropa de maternidad, que a veces más le parecía una carpa que otra cosa.

No podía evitar sonreír al mirarse al espejo y acariciar su vientre.

Sonriendo llegaba al trabajo, y encaraba la labor del día.

Sonreía también cuando la felicitaban, cuando le preguntaban si era niño o niña, cuánto tiempo tenía, cuando nacería, o que nombres habían pensado.

Era algo totalmente irracional.

Ilógico.

No tenía el más mínimo sentido.

Impensable para una mujer como ella, una doctora con tres títulos.

Era inexplicable tanta sonrisa, tanta alegría cuando a veces ni siquiera podía atarse los zapatos.

Necesitaba por favor que alguien, algún alma caritativa, le explicara porque estaba tan feliz como nunca en su vida.

* * *

><p>Pregunta mi musa si les gustó. Contesten por favor así se queda satisfecha y me deja en paz para poder trabajar...<p>

Besos!


End file.
